Run
by kbecks41319
Summary: It invaded her thoughts at random times and plagued her dreams. How could she be thinking about this? She wasn't.. She hadn't.. Not since her trip around Europe with Sadie. Meredith/Addison.


**A/N:** These two are my OTP, I will go down with this ship. Also, someone could convince me to continue this.. I own nothing. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>It wasn't as if she meant to. No, it had been the last thing she had wanted to do. Ever since their previous encounter where they had first been introduced, it was all she had been able to think about though (set aside the fact that McDreamy had lied to her - that she had just pushed into a tiny box). It invaded her thoughts at random times and plagued her dreams. How could she be thinking about this? She wasn't.. She hadn't.. Not since her trip around Europe with Sadie. She had pushed that part of her life into the back of her mind, locking it away to lead a semi-normal life. But now.. Now, as she raced down the hallway and barricaded herself in the supply closet, it was all coming back to slap her in the face. Hard.<p>

"She's his wife, Meredith." She scolded herself quietly, pacing the small space as her hands clasped together. Her heart was racing and her mind was slightly clouded, foggy with feelings that still lingered on. She couldn't believe that she had given in. She couldn't believe that she had done it.

She couldn't believe that she had kissed Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd.

If she hadn't ruined her career before by openly dating Derek Shepherd, she had just ruined it by kissing his counter-part. What had she been thinking? Obviously she had been thinking about how much she had wanted to kiss the woman, how her soft pink lips had haunted her every waking moment and dreams. How she wanted to take her in her arms and let her fingers run through that red hair with not a care in the world.

How she wanted to make love to Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd.

As soon as that thought entered her mind, she froze mid pace and stared blankly at the shelf in front of her. Was it true? Did she want to make love to Addison? Of course it was. It was painfully obvious in the way her toes still tingled and how her lips felt numb from the short but hot kiss they had shared mere minutes ago.

She was screwed. She was so unbelievably screwed it wasn't even funny anymore. Cristina would have a field day with this, Izzie would be all supportive, George would be too, but Alex.. Oh boy. Alex was going to be on the same field with Cristina, only with bigger and flashier lights. And Derek.. Oh God.. Addison was sure to tell her husband what she had just done.

"That's it. You might as well just tell the Chief you can't do this anymore and just drop out of the program. Move to Florida or something where it's nice and sunny and just lay around like a bum all day."

Her words were fast, stumbling together as she continued to pace the small amount of space she had before her. She was so immersed in her thinking and talking to herself that she didn't hear the door open, nor did she realize someone else was in the room until she turned around and almost ran straight into them.

"Crap!" Her eyes went wide as she realized just who it was standing in front of her, her heart skipping what she knew were very important beats.

"Crap?" The redhead attending stood in front of her, a hand perched on her hip as the wicked grin on her lips made her eyes twinkle. "You kiss me in the NICU and that's all you have to say?"

"I-I didn't. I just. I, um," She cleared her throat as she helplessly looked around the room for some means of escape. With Addison blocking the only door, she was clearly stuck. Having nowhere to run to, her eyes focused on the woman in front of her. With a weak chuckle, she offered her best explanation. "Temporary insanity?"

"It was that bad kissing me?" The feigned hurt in her voice was thrown off by the smirk on her lips as she closed the door and leaned against it, studying the intern.

Meredith was at a loss. She didn't know what to do or what to say. She just wanted to go home, crawl into her bed, curl up under the covers and never come out. Ever. Her mouth opened but when no words came out she stepped back and frowned, frustrated with herself. How could this woman, that she barely knew, do this to her? Reduce her to speechlessness and have her craving her lips already. It had to be something in the water back in New York. That was the only logical explanation.

"You know you're blushing," Addison stated as she slowly moved closer to the blonde, invading her space and blocking her in even more.

Panic. It overrode every nerve ending in her body as she looked up into shining blue eyes, her breath catching in her throat. She needed to move. She needed to move now. She needed to move far away and never look back. Change her name and dye her hair. Run. Anything. She needed to do it now. Pink lips were moving towards her, again. They were closing in on her and she wanted nothing more than to give in and kiss them again but the tiny voice in the back of her mind was still set on panic. Shaking the fog that had taken hold of her mind, she sidestepped the neonatal surgeon and ran.


End file.
